


May I Have This Dance? - Chantelle/Alfie - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chantelle gets asked to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance? - Chantelle/Alfie - Bad Education

Chantelle watched her classmates laughing and dancing around. She felt the fast music vibrating the floor where she was sat. Her date had cleared off a while ago. She didn’t mind, since she didn’t really like him, but it didn’t help her forget her crippling loneliness in terms of men.

She smiled, with an undertone of sadness, as she saw Joe fell over after attempting a courageous spin. She would miss her class so much. It was the only place she felt wanted, appreciated. She would miss Alfie more than anything. She did love him, perhaps not in the way she first thought. Wouldn’t turn him down if he DID make a move, but that, to quote him, was about as likely as Joe winning Rear of the Year. He had done so much for her over the past couple of years, she had no idea how she would cope without him after she left. 

She glanced up as the music changed. The fast paced beat slowly faded, replaced with a slow song. The lights dimmed, and she looked back down at her bunched knees. Form K split off; some remaining on the dance floor. 

The couples. Chantelle thought. She couldn’t bring herself to be spiteful when her best friend was up there, swaying slowly with the first love his life. Did she think they would last? Maybe. They complimented each other so well, like Beauty and the Beast. A little less Beast-y though. Frank scrubbed up well.

Just as she resigned herself to another song spent sat on the floor alone, she heard a quiet cough from above her. She looked up to see Alfie smiling down at her, with the same subtle sadness she had felt a few minutes earlier. 

“May I have this dance?” Alfie asked, extending his hand to help her up.

She smiled gratefully, and took his hand, standing up. She slipped her heels back on and followed him out onto the dance floor. He rested his hand on her waist, keeping hold of her hand with his other. She blushed, placing her free hand on his shoulder, and they began to dance. Well, sway on the spot. 

“Sir... After tonight. After we leave. Can- Can we still keep in touch?”

“Of course. I want to be able to keep in touch with all of you guys.” 

“Um... I want to apologise for how I’ve... Acted towards you. It wasn’t right.”

“It’s okay Chantelle.”

“Thanks sir.”

They stayed silent for a few seconds, dancing in their own little bubble. Alfie cleared his throat quietly. 

“Y’know, Chantelle. Maybe if things were different, if I wasn’t your teacher, if you were older... I mean...”

“Sir, please don’t. Not... Not now. Maybe in a few years when you come to your senses.” She laughed lightly, not looking at him. “But not now.”

“Okay. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Chantelle replied, resting her forehead on his shoulder, one small tear tracing its way down her cheek.


End file.
